Natsu VS Yang
Natsu VS Yang is SSS42X2's first DBX. It features Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and Yang Xiao Long of RWBY. Description Two fiery members of their teams, Fairy Tail and RWBY do battle until only one stands! Will Yang make Natsu burn, or will Natsu prove he's the true fire master? Things are gonna get heated! Interlude NO RULES! NO ANALYSIS! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Battle It was at Beacon Academy. Natsu Dragneel '''and his partner Happy were just walking by, until they saw someone (Blake) in the distance. They just ran over to her to find out what happened. Natsu: What happened? As the moment they get get to the body, '''Yang Xiao Long '''realized and thought that they were the ones who injured her. Yang then fires a bullet out of Ember Celica and Happy realized and warned Natsu. Happy: Natsu, duck! Natsu: (sees the bullet) Woah! Yang doesn't even say a word and gets ready for battle. Natsu does the same. Fight '''HERE WE GOOO! Natsu goes in for an attack, but Yang stops him with a punch to the gut. Yang then kicks him in the head and launches Natsu into a tree, but Natsu gets up and throws fireballs at Yang which successfully hit her as Natsu knocks her around and uses his signature move to end the combo. Natsu: Fire Dragon Iron Fist! He unleashes a punch so fierce, it knocks Yang right into a building into Vale. Natsu pursuits her to end the fight. Yang gets up and activates her Semblance, increasing her strength, but as Natsu arrives, Yang was ready to knock him dead. She roundhouse kicks him, punches him in the gut and brutally pulls off a Chun-Li and does a Lightning Kick, sending Natsu into being stunned. Yang then fires bullets from Ember Celica, knocking him into a building, sending the structure on the Dragon Slayer. Yang fires a bullet from Ember Celica, causing the building to become a raging fire, then uses her Aura to heal herself. Yang: What a crushing end to someone like you. Yang then turns around and walks away, but the building exploded behind her back, leaving her with shock and wide eyes. Natsu somehow survived the explosing and raging fire. To add insult to injury, the entire fire was being sucked up by Natsu, leaving Yang with her jaw dropped. Natsu: Good thing I can eat fire. Yang: (He eats ''fire?!) Natsu surrounds himself in yellow energy and tapped into his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and was surrounded by fire and electricity. Yang then goes full power, activating her Semblance to its fullest potential. The two then stood, waiting for the other to make a move. Natsu and Yang rushed at each other, countering blow for blow. Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar! Natsu starts blowing electric fire out of his mouth, but Yang resists and punches Natsu in the side of his face, but is kicked by him right in the stomach. Yang goes behind and tries to snap his neck, but Natsu elbows her in the chest and both uppercut each other back. Yang then decides to end it now as she goes in for the kill. Yang: This, ends, now! She sweep kicks Natsu off his feet and punches him in the chest, but Natsu disappears. Yang: W-what? Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist! Natsu punches Yang so hard she gets incinerated by the force of fhe attack. Natsu returns to normal, gets on his knees, exhausted, and coughs blood. Natsu: I'm sorry, but I had to do this. 'DBX''' Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Internet Shows themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Fire Duel